Clair de Lune
by sopphs
Summary: Draco learned to love those moments he spent with Luna.


**_Clair de Lune_**

**_by sopphs_**

* * *

><p>Draco would be often required to take the food to the prisoners. At first, he hated those moments. He thought it was a sort of a punishment for failing on killing Dumbledore, a way to dishonor is family even more by forcing him to do a work typical of an elf.<p>

It most certainly was. Draco was quite sure it was. After all, he was already no stranger to those punishments over the course of the last year. He was assured that, if he wasn't Bellatrix Lestrange's nephew and the sole heir of two famous pure blood families, he would be dead by now.

However, slowly, Draco began to appreciate those small moments when he could see something distinct from the halls of his manor, the manor that once was his playground and the set of his childhood adventures, and that was now nothing more than a dark place where faceless people would wander around on their black robes.

Draco already knew that blonde girl. Luna Lovegood, an occasional companion of Harry Potter, a DA member and a Ravenclaw considered by many as kind of lunatic. She was called by many, he recalled, as "Loony" Lovegood.

In his Hogwarts' times, Draco remembered walking through the corridors along with his ( now ex ) girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, and listening to her while she would mock the girl. On those times, he would agree with everything the other girl said, and would see the blonde as nothing more than a target of taunting, a Potter's friend. Now, during the war and the solitude of his current life, she was the only thing besides his family that was still of any importance.

He ran through the stairs and made his way to the dungeons. He could already see the moon through the windows. A little smile was already slipping in between his lips.

At first, the blonde girl would not speak. She was afraid, after all. He was known to be the boy who tried to kill Dumbledore, the everlasting nemesis of Harry Potter. However, gradually, he didn't seem to be of any harm. He looked as scared as she should be. She began talking to him. He seemed to be a boy of few words, contrasting with the times at Hogwarts when he would burst into the hall with such confidence and always with a mocking word to say.

He always sat on a strange manner. He would bent his legs, making sure his back wouldn't touch the ground to avoid soiling his pants while looking at her, an occasional word slipping in between, always waiting till she finished eating, even though it wasn't necessary.

Luna was a really strange girl, on Draco's eyes. Nobody would smile on a situation of the sort. But Luna wasn't like everyone else that Draco had known until now, after all. He would often talk with some Ravenclaws, but, curiously, they were the most distinct of Luna. They were always rational, while Luna would have that strange intelligence characteristic of hers. She would speak of things Draco never heard about with such a fascinating look in her eyes.

Draco thought she was pretty, even when she was all covered in mud and her beautiful, long, blonde hair was as greasy as anyone's hair could be from not being washed since long ago. However, her smile always remained the same. Little by little, Draco also managed to smile again, even if only for those brief moments he spent with her. If she, who was on a similar situation, stuck in that huge, dark manor, could smile, he should be able to do so.

He wish he could help her. Free her from there. Her and that old man, Ollivander, who had given him a wand when he was eleven years old. But he knew that he wasn't able to do so. Even if he knew what to do in order to help her, he knew that his parents and him would be in mortal danger. So, the only help that he could give her was a bit of his company, regardless of how distasteful that his presence would be.

He could not talk much. He was conscious that that nasty rat Wormtail was sneaking around the manor. But, at least, he could be there, be someone with whom she could talk since Ollivander was a bit weak to stay awake for long.

_"Draco, you have wrackspurts all over your head."_she would say.

Malfoy never realized what she meant with that, but it was quite amusing how she would talk about those little creatures of hers that only she could see. Usually, she said those things while wearing some strange glasses she had.

On the day that Potter and his friends showed up, Draco could not help to feel happy, though he was uneasy of what could happen to those three. He knew that they were the only salvation to his family, if only they could defeat the Dark Lord. He recognized them right away, but didn't say so. He hoped that they could take away Luna too, Granger always seemed to have a plan.

And they did. And Draco's world returned to be dark, but, at least, he knew that , somewhere, that bit of light that illuminated the dungeon was safe with Potter. And that, soon, she would be able to wander around the magical world, searching for Nargles, Wrackspurts, Moon Frogs, and whatever the else she wanted to. And he would always be reminded of her as that little bit of moonlight in a sky with no stars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this is my first time writing something like this with this pairing but I don't think it came out _that_ bad so. I think Draco and Luna would be kind of interesting, seeing as they're really different and I think that Luna could bring a sweeter side of Draco, since she has that ability to be happy and be herself even when faced with adversities and her really peculiar way of seeing the world.

So yeah, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
